Phoenician Imperium
Info We are the Phoenician Imperium Naval Fleet, in service of the Phoenician Imperium. We are one of the longest running navies in the world, dating back to when we attempted to invade Alcamenes's Sparta in 751 BC. For the last 2263 years we have remained a small nation with a minor fleet. However, after the events of World War 2, our naval and military forces were ramped up by the tenfold. Now, 70 years later, we have emerged as a possible major world power. Members *'High Admiral Baal Zephon': Born to a proud family with a rich naval lineage, Baal is the grandson of the great Hannibal Zephon who lead the assault on Mousillini to counter the worsening state on the western front. He was recruited into the Navy at seventeen. He quickly rose through the ranks and in ten years, he became the High Admiral of Phoenicia. Played by Stuffn Diplomacy *'Alliances' - United Republic of North America Naval Command - KISN - Israeli Navy - Cattirian Navy *'Enemies' - None *'Pacts' - None Rules 1. No attack on foreign navies can be issued unless three admirals give it the green light. 2. Nuclear weapons will only be allowed whilst in Defcon 1 and have to be given permission to launch by the High Admiral and three other Admirals. 3. Defcon level can only be raised should the High Admiral feel it is necessary or if three admirals all agree it is necessary. 4. Finally, Chemical and Biological weapons are strictly illegal. How To Join Answer the fill out the following: 1. What is your GC? 2. What can you do for Phoenicia? 3. An RP Name 4. How many ships do you have in your drydock? Fleet All Phoenician ships will be given the prefix PINF. PINFHannibal.jpg|PINF Hannibal Zephon. The flagship of the Phoenician Imperium Naval Fleet and a Phoenix Class Super Battleship PINF Fulgetrum.jpg|A lone Fulgetrum class coastal defence ship PINF_Fortuna.jpg|A Fortuna Class attack submarine training in the Mediterranean. PINF_Tyre.jpg|The Tyre Class battleship is named after our old capital city and current largest city. PINF Alveare.jpg|The Alveare class torpedo boat is the fastest ship in the Phoenician Empire PINF Arctos.jpg|The Arctos Class Carrier-Battleship Hybrid is the first mass-produced Phoenician warship. Usually used for escort missions, the Arctos Class is more than capable of holding its own against powerful foes. PINF Soluto.jpg|A Soluto Class Hybrid PINF Profundum.jpg|The Profundum Class Super Battleship, it is used in strike missions and can be used as Heavy Escorts. PINF Fortis.jpg|Two Fortis Class Battleships are almost always accompanying a Phoenix Class when undergoing a mission. PINF Intrepidus.jpg|An Intrepidus Class Battleship. It is the longest serving class in the PINF. The first Intrepidus was commissioned in 1966 PINF Mythos.jpg|The Mythos Class Cruiser is fundamentally a more heavily armed Fulgetrum. However, the Mythos are capable of deep blue missions thus they are mainly used for reconnaissance PINF Aliena.jpg|The Aliena Class Trimaran is one of the most bizarre and unique designs on the planet. PINF_Byblos.jpg|Commissioned in the 1990s by the Phoenician Democratic Party, the Byblos class was initially intended for neutralising the threat of the fascist party during the Phoenician Civil War. PINF_Clamatoribus.jpg|The Clamatoribus Class Aircraft Carrier is the first Phoenician carrier that is capable of uninterrupted travel. It relies partly on solar, wind and tidal forces for its power. PINF_Sydon.jpg|Named after our ancient capital, the Sydon class light battleship is most commonly used in anti-pirate and peacekeeping missions in the Mediterranean and the Arabian Peninsula. PINF_Cathage.jpg|The Carthage Class is named after the ancient city of Carthage which was once our most powerful city state. Its four turbines allow for the hull to skim across the water, allowing it to travel much faster than most Aircraft Carriers. PINF_Praeventores.jpg|The Praeventores Class is the upgraded version of the Alveare Class. It's design allows for more torpedoes and hidden boilers, negating the Alveare''s main weakness. PINF_Magister.jpg|The ''Magister Class was designed by Ahumm Zephon, the father of Baal seven years ago. The design was commissioned recently and will make up a significant part of the Phoenician fleet. Coastal Defences IncendioCDP.jpg|An Incendio Class Coastal Defence Platform. Usually stationed five to six hundred meters out to shore, the Incendio are the last line of defence before the shore. CulexCDP.jpg|A Culex Class Coastal Defence Platform. It is the lightest CDP and is usually deployed around small islands. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies